


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #26

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [29]
Category: Glee
Genre: Barista Blaine, Drabble, Established Relationship, Halloween, Joyful, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: Crema prompt (if you’re still writing them!): Could we have the first time that Kurt sees Blaine completely let his guard down and be all-out giddy and excited about something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #26

Just because it’s the middle of what’s turning out to be a very long, very stressful week at work is no excuse for the fact that when Kurt walks into the Times Square Starbucks that crisp and cool Wednesday morning, he doesn’t immediately recognize Blaine.

There’s a man standing behind the bar in Blaine’s usual spot.  He’s classically handsome with broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and thick, dark hair that’s impeccably brushed to the left along a sharp part.  He’s wearing a grey suit under his black apron with a crisp white shirt that’s buttoned all the way up.  A bright purple bow tie is perfectly knotted at his throat.  Kurt pulls his cell phone out of his leather satchel and double-checks that yes, it’s Wednesday, and yes, Blaine should be at work.

“Hey, you.”

Kurt’s eyes widen at the achingly familiar timbre of his boyfriend’s voice over the obnoxious beeping of timers and the squeal of the steam wand.

“Blaine!”  Kurt almost takes a step back in surprise.

The man pulling shots with enviable expertise is, of course, Blaine.  Despite the hair and the bow tie and the absence of his near-ubiquitous black polo, he’s now unmistakably Blaine.  Of all the men Kurt has encountered in bars and elevators and street corners, and after more than four years in New York City it’s quite a few, he’s never met anyone with eyes quite that color.  That indescribable shade of green-gold that makes Kurt’s breath catch in his throat.

Blaine flushes prettily and looks down at the milk pitcher in his hands.  “Good morning, Kurt.”  He’s got Kurt’s coffee order already almost finished.

“You,” Kurt cannot believe he didn’t recognize Blaine.  “Your hair.  It’s…” Kurt trails off and stares in confusion at the shine of pomade in Blaine’s styled-straight hair. Blaine’s hair was not like that when Kurt left his cramped apartment the night before – after dinner, after he spent a good two hours twined with Blaine on the sofa, threading his fingers through Blaine’s soft, thick curls as Blaine kissed his way down Kurt’s throat and across his chest.  Kurt had forced himself to go home before he dragged Blaine to his bedroom and pushed for more.

It’s only been a month – a perfect, wonderful, life-altering month – and Kurt can taste the inevitable progression of their physical relationship, but he can also feel the hesitation that lingers in Blaine.  It’s in the tremble of his fingers when he reaches for Kurt’s belt and the way he bites his lower lip to quiet his moans, even when he’s shuddering through his orgasm and it’s so hard for Kurt not to give him  _more_.  There will be time for that, whenever Blaine is ready. 

“It’s different,” Kurt finishes lamely. There’s already a little curl at his temple that’s sprung free from the styling and Kurt wants to reach across the counter and tug on it.

The blush across Blaine’s cheeks deepens as he reaches up and carefully touches the tips of his fingers to his styled hair.  Kurt doesn’t remember ever seeing that kind of hair product in Blaine’s bathroom cabinet. “Yeah, I – I had to, for the costume.”  Blaine gestures at the bow tie around his neck before he snaps the lids onto the two drinks – Kurt’s mocha and Carrie’s latte – and nestles them into a drink tray.

Kurt glances around the store.  The tiny, dark-haired girl on the register is wearing what looks like a leopard-print bodysuit that clashes horribly with her green apron.  There’s even a pair of fuzzy cat ears on top of her head.  And the thin, blond boy, Jeff, is clearly dressed as Captain America, even if his shield is just a piece of paper taped to his back. 

“You’re all dressed up,” Kurt says, and he’s clearly lost all ability to say anything beyond the obvious.

“It’s for Halloween,” Blaine’s voice is different than Kurt has ever heard it.  It’s light and joyful, almost carefree, and it makes happiness bloom bright and shivery in Kurt’s belly.  He’s seen Blaine happy before – has seen the sweetest smiles curve his lips and heard the greatest laughter burst from his mouth, but he’s never seen Blaine quite like this.

“You like Halloween?” It hits Kurt, then, how little he actually knows about Blaine.  It’s been just over a month, but sometimes it feels like so much longer.  It feels like he’s known Blaine forever. 

“I love it,” Blaine bites at his lower lip, but his eyes are sparkling.  “I think it’s my favorite.  We – my brother and I – we always dressed up.  Every year.  And our costumes would match.  I remember we went as Bert and Ernie once.”  A wistful smile curves Blaine’s mouth and softens his eyes.  Kurt’s heart swells almost painfully and he grips at the strap of his bag to keep from reaching for Blaine.

“We would carve pumpkins and then bake the seeds.  And he would take me trick-or-treating around the neighborhood,” Blaine continues.  There’s a growing line of customers and neither of them care.  “And afterward, we’d go up to my room and dump all the candy out on the floor and swap.  He’d give me all the Kit-Kats, because he knew they were my favorite, and I’d give him my Snickers, even though I liked those too.”

Blaine grins, open and untroubled, and he rocks a little on his heels.  He looks so young all of a sudden and it makes something bright and wonderful twist in Kurt’s belly.  “It didn’t matter if it was raining or snowing – he always, always took me.  Every year.  It’s – yeah, it’s my favorite holiday still.” 

Kurt lets his eyes roam over the suit that doesn’t fit quite right and the hair that’s a little too severe for his taste and the bow tie that is so fucking adorable his teeth ache and it all clicks together, just who Blaine is dressed up as.

 _You are incredible_ , he thinks.

“Don’t tell me there’s no coffee,” Kurt says, just to watch the elated smile spread like sunlight across Blaine’s face.  He is so aching beautiful and Kurt wants to hold onto him forever.

“I knew you’d get it.”  Blaine breathes out and he reaches up to adjust the bow tie that needs no adjusting.  “Suddenly there is music in the sound of your name,” Blaine says, voice pitched low and private – just for Kurt.  His eyes are huge and luminous and Kurt is utterly lost in them.

“Just imagine if we kissed,” Kurt replies, a little daringly.  He knows how shy Blaine is, how reserved, but it’s early on a Halloween morning and Blaine is in a purple tie and his hair is slicked down and Kurt is going to flirt with his boyfriend if he wants.  The way Blaine’s pupils blow wide and his cheeks pink up again makes Kurt want to call in sick and take Blaine home.

“I – I do,” Blaine glances away for just a moment, as though the confession scares him, but his eyes come right back to Kurt’s.  “All the time.”

Kurt sucks in a breath.

 _Oh_.

“We,” Kurt clears his throat.  The words he wants to say cannot be said in the middle of a bustling Starbucks.  “We’re probably a little too old to go trick-or-treating, aren’t we?”

“Maybe just a little.”

“Well, there’s always your apartment building.  We could roam up and down the halls, knocking on doors and begging for goodies.”

Blaine grins but shakes his head.  “That’s kind of, uhm, frowned upon, in my building these days.  There was an incident, uh, a few years ago.  My brother, he – well let’s just say he may have traumatized some kids.”

There’s a story there, and Kurt will get it from Blaine one day.

“Can I still come over?  Tonight?  We can watch  _Casper_  and  _Hocus Pocus_.  I’ll bring a bag of Kit-Kats.”  Maybe there will be wine too, and they’ll share fruit and chocolate flavored kisses until their lips are sore.

Blaine laughs and his happiness is so infectious that Kurt can’t stop grinning.  His cheeks hurt with it.

“It sounds perfect.  I’m done with class by five, so just – just come over whenever.”

“I will.”  Kurt takes his drinks, which have probably gone a little cold and he doesn’t care at all.  “See you tonight.  Maybe I’ll throw a little costume together for you.  I think I have some spandex around that I can put to good use.”

Blaine’s jaw drops open and Kurt shoots him a wink before he turns to go.  But there’s one last thing. 

“And Blaine?” Kurt glances back over his shoulder at Blaine, who seems frozen to the spot.  “Leave the bow tie on, ok?”


End file.
